Une main entre les jambes
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Deadpool qui profite que Cable s'est endormi pour faire des choses pas bien catholiques...


**Titre: Une main entre les jambes**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew  
>Fandom: Cable &amp; Deadpool<br>Rating: NC-17  
>Disclaimer: Marvel pas à moi, donc Cable &amp; Deadpool non plus<br>Warnings: Le sujet de cet OS est la somnophilie, et c'est non-con  
>Nombre de mots: 1037<strong>  
><strong>Note: Pardon Florent Dorin. Je suis sûre que tu es un garçon charmant IRL...mais ton rôle n'est pas classe du tout, avec son "seau à caca" -_-°<br>A part ça, le thème "Somnophilie - au bois dormant" provient de la communauté livejournal 30_interdits **

* * *

><p>« Je t'assure que ça vaut le coup d'œil. Je veux dire, j'ai toujours cru qu'il y avait un avant et un après Friends. Pour moi, c'était la série parfaite. Une bande d'amis, des problèmes banals, des amourettes…tout ce que je n'aurais jamais. Mais depuis que j'ai regardé How I met your mother, je peux te dire que j'ai totalement changé d'avis. Okay, Lily et Robin réunies ne sont pas aussi canons que Jennifer Aniston, mais il y a Neil Patrick Harris, alors… »<p>

Le ronflement de Cable prouvait qu'une fois encore, la diarrhée verbale de Deadpool avait joué son rôle de somnifère à la perfection. Le mercenaire en costume rouge et noir - mais pas fan de Stendhal - se tourna alors vers le visiteur du futur pour l'observer.  
>- Non, il est tout de même vachement plus classe que Florent Dorin, chuchota Wade avec un sourire malicieux planqué sous son masque.<br>C'est vrai que Nathan avait beaucoup de charisme. Il parlait comme un être sage - ce que Wade détestait -, ayant une grande expérience - certes, il était un peu plus vieux que Deadpool, mais tout de même !  
>A côté, il lui arrivait de passer pour un rigolo. Monsieur le Messie et son bouffon.<br>Agaçant.  
>- Tu sais que c'est ça qui me fait craquer chez toi, avoue !, lança l'anti-héros.<br>Évidemment, il n'obtînt aucune réponse. C'était étonnant, il ne savait pas que Cable pouvait dormir. En fait, seuls sa respiration et son œil droit fermé attestaient de son sommeil.  
>Autre chose de terriblement énervant : malgré son physique hors norme, Nate n'en était pas moins très séduisant. Son visage avait des traits marqués, mais cela lui donnait du caractère. Il avait un air dur, renforcé par sa stature, qui pouvait se transformer en une expression douce et bienveillante. Nathan était fort et dangereux, cela, Deadpool l'avait déjà expérimenté à ses frais. Mais il était également gentil, à sa manière, et le genre de personne à qui on pouvait faire confiance. Un allié, un partenaire, quelqu'un de fiable.<br>- Ça te dirait pas de devenir mon Robin, Natichou ?, murmura le porteur de katana avec audace.  
>Il en profitait que son camarade soit endormi; il ne l'aurait pas laissé l'appeler comme ça s'il avait été réveillé.<br>Ou peut-être que si. Il était VRAIMENT gentil.  
>Parfois, cela donnait l'envie à Deadpool d'être méchant, rien que pour le mettre en colère.<br>Se sentant en veine, il retira son gant et passa la main dans les cheveux blancs de Cable; ils avaient exactement la texture qu'il leurs imaginait, à la fois duveteux, tièdes, et lisses.  
>- Hmm, j'aime bien. C'est presque comme passer les doigts dans la toison de Bea Arthur, quand elle jouait encore dans Les Craquantes. J'aimais bien cette sitcom. Je regarde toutes les rediffusions - enfin, quand je ne suis pas en mission à droite à gauche, ou parti sauver tes fesses dans quelques univers alternatifs. Non pas que ça me dérange, hein, c'est sympa…<br>Il laissa retomber de lui-même la conversation, qui ne menait à rien, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas réellement d'interlocuteur. Ainsi que sa main, qui glissa lentement sur la nuque de Nathan, et effleura l'épaule de métal. Il frissonna sous la froideur et caressa rêveusement le bras métallique; il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son compagnon, toujours au pays de Morphée. Il semblait paisible, abandonné.  
>Le rouge monta à la figure de Deadpool, qui fut saisit du désir brutal de provoquer, même si cela risquait de créer des bouleversements, un changement d'atmosphère qui briserait la monotonie de ce sommeil paisible qu'il observait avec un mélange d'envie et d'ironie. Il prit la main gauche de Cable et la posa entre ses cuisses, qu'il serra. Il se mit alors à onduler, se frottant dessus comme pour la marquer de son odeur.<br>C'était excitant de se servir de son camarade, comme pour une bonne blague qu'il pourrait lui ressortir à l'occasion, tout en profitant de son inconscience pour fuir les conséquences de ses gestes. Car à n'en pas douter, ce genre de choses auraient changé leur relation, et ça, Wade Wilson ne le souhaitait pas. Si Dayspring se réveillait, Deadpool devrait alors reconnaître qu'il éprouve de l'attirance pour lui. Pas seulement du désir brut, mais aussi un sentiment plus tangible, plus durable, qui lui fait mal au cœur quand il y pense. Parce que le cynisme de Wade - et son mental dérangé - l'empêche d'avoir ne serait-ce que l'espoir de vivre un amour épanoui avec quelqu'un. Même si, par un quelconque miracle, ses avances étaient acceptées, ils ne pourraient pas vivre heureux, comme dans les films. Ou alors, ce serait le genre Titanic, avec Jack qui meurt congelé à la fin, sombrant dans l'océan Atlantique.  
>La main entre ses jambes était ferme, froide et large; elle enrobait son paquet comme l'emballage d'une sucrerie particulièrement affriolante. Cette pensée quelque peu déjanté arracha un sourire torve à l'assassin, qui se tordit de plaisir, tel un lombric sorti de son trou.<br>La main de Cable était réconfortante, une prise sur la réalité. Avec ça, Deadpool devrait pouvoir être satisfait pendant au moins une année entière.  
>Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait assouvir ses fantasmes sur Nathan aussi souvent qu'il le voudrait.<br>Le doux ronflement de ce dernier se fit moins régulier. Wade se figea, les dents serrées. Son sexe était gonflé et ne demandait qu'à exploser sous les doigts du fils de Cyclope. C'était une torture, mais une torture délicieuse, comme le mercenaire à la langue bien pendue n'en avait encore jamais connu.  
>-…dpool, marmonna Nate, un filet de bave argenté s'échappant de ses lèvres pour couler lentement sur son menton.<br>- Oooh…sainte mère de !  
>L'orgasme ravagea le cerveau pourtant déjà bien abîmé de Wilson, qui pressa le bras entre ses cuisses musculeuses.<br>- Haaaa….han !  
>Il laissa sa tête retomber sur son torse, et observa :<br>- Merde…j'ai comme l'impression qu'on va croire que j'ai eu un petit accident pendant la nuit.  
>En effet, le devant de son costume était orné d'une jolie tache foncée qui n'aurait pas dépareillé dans un test de Rorschach.<br>- Quand je pense que cet ahuri de Rorschie porte ça sur la tronche…, pouffa l'anti-héros.  
>Il réfléchit, puis se dit que d'ici le matin, ça aurait peut-être séché. Il s'allongea pour dormir, sans trop se rapprocher de Cable. Il manquerait plus qu'il devine, cet empaffé de télépathe !<p> 


End file.
